


Standing in the Shadow

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things should not be put off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to get off work early this afternoon, so I'm playing a bit of catch-up before heading North to the Land of No Wi-fi. Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/icicles3.jpg.html). Title is from [this Whitesnake song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZP_P9RMwGJ4).

~*~

It hadn’t been a particularly complicated case. Just a couple of vampires trying to start themselves a nest a few miles outside St. Cloud, Minnesota. Having three of them along almost seemed overkill, but a protracted argument over who would stay behind had resulted in a three-way stalemate and no one remaining with Charlie and Kevin at the bunker.

While it had been satisfying to behead the one vampire that had escaped the brothers, Castiel had to admit that there had been little challenge for any of them. As they split up and scouted the outbuildings of the abandoned farm for any remaining threats, he found himself almost hoping for something to make this day more interesting. 

The shack he had just examined was empty of anything but some very frozen mice, and so Castiel turned to see where the others were and which building he should move on to next. Dean was just exiting a long, tall building of indeterminate purpose when time telescoped in on itself. As Dean pulled the door securely shut behind him and turned to move away from the building, the movement shook a cluster of large icicles free from the eaves.

Faster than the speed of human thought, Castiel flew to the building and grabbed Dean, dragging him to safety.

“What the …” Dean looked over to where he had just been standing, his eyes widening when he saw what had happened. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. “Cas, you used your mojo.”

Castiel glared at him. “That could have killed you, Dean. They may or may not notice the amount of ‘mojo’ it took to cross a field. They would certainly notice if I either healed a major injury or … worse.” He paused and closed his eyes, expanding his awareness of their surroundings. “If any angels have arrived, they are well-warded and should have attacked by now.”

Dean nodded curtly, and Castiel cursed himself for a coward. That explanation had been true enough, but it was far from complete and was not at all what had been in his mind when he saw Dean in danger. This had been going on far too long. Dean was, of course, deeply opposed to discussing feelings, and so it would fall to Castiel to do so. He had nearly run out of time to do so, at least on this plane, and there was no guarantee he would be able to return to heaven soon or ever. It was time.

“Dean,” he started.

“Hey, guys!” Sam called from somewhere off to the left. “I think we’re clear. You guys coming back to the car, or are you just going to cuddle in the shadows over there?”

“Be right there, Sammy,” Dean called over Castiel’s shoulder. In a lower voice, he asked, “We’re good to go, right, Cas?”

Pulling back, Castiel gave what he was sure was a weak smile. The moment was gone, and he had no idea when the next opportunity would arise. “Of course, Dean.”

The ride back to Lebanon, Kansas was long and quiet. Castiel contented himself for the moment with watching Dean as he drove, played with the radio, and simply continued to breathe. If another moment did not present itself, Castiel resolved to create one.


End file.
